Nemesis
=Info= Nemesis SC6 01.jpg|Nemesis Nemesis (ネメシス, Nemeshisu) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2014. Nemesis made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V and then recreated in SoulCalibur IV. Trivia *Nemesis is a angel/goddess of revenge. *For many centuries Nemesis is involved in the opposition of heaven and hell. Especially against the Fraternity Of Hell. *That is Nemesis has left a scar on Demon Sanya's (true form) chest. Relationships *Hephaestus - ally *Elena - ally *Angelina - enemy, but later becomes ally + the successor of divine power *Devil - enemy *Demon Sanya - enemy *Abaddon - enemy *Abigor - enemy *Bloodian - enemy *Lexa - enemy *Demian - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Nemesis appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Nemesis: *Elysium (SoulCalibur V) ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story Long before Soul Blade Nemesis is the spirit of divine retribution against those, who succumb to hubris and arrogance before the gods. She is a angel/goddess of revenge. Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"The Dark Avenger" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style In SoulCalibur IV Nemesis use Seong Mi-na's fighting style. And in SoulCalibur V she use Elysium's fighting style. She mimics all of the female characters (Hilde, Ivy, Leixia, Natsu, Tira, Viola, Pyrrha and Pyrrha Ω). Weapon Lance of Judgment Lance of Judgment is the same form as Seong Mi-na's Soul Calibur (SCIV) and Emerald Cloud (SCVI). Nemesis SC4 02.JPG|Weapon: Lance of Judgment (SCIV) Nemesis SC6 06.jpg|Weapon: Lance of Judgment (SCVI) Judgment Day Judgment Day is a magic weapon, which Angelina pover from Nemesis, which before death. This weapon is mimic some weapons: *Hilde: It has a dark blue color on the scabbard and the handle of the lance, while the sword and spear has the Soul Calibur weapon design. *Ivy: It has a similar look to Ivy's Soul Calibur weapon from SoulCalibur IV and SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny, but with a different handle. *Leixia: Nemesis uses the same Soul Calibur weapon design as Xianghua. *Natsu: It has a similar look to one of Taki's weapons, Kris Naga, but recolored blue. *Pyrrha and Pyrrha Ω: It is the same as Patroklos' Soul Calibur weapon set. *Tira: It looks similar to Tira's weapon, Bifrost. *Viola:It has a similar look to the The Master, but brighter and with a light blue color. Nemesis SC5 Battle 10.JPG|Weapon: Judgment Day Critical Finish Goddess' Justice Nemesis throws her opponent into the air using her weapon, twirls them up high with flames then throws them back down and pushes her weapon through her opponent's heart. Demon Sanya Vs Nemesis SC4 1.JPG|Critical Finish: Goddess' Justice Critical Edge Goddess' Force Translucent crystal wings appear in her back, she then hovers above the ground, surrounded by multicolor light, while her opponent gets hit nineteen times by an invisible force. This always hits the opponent regardless of range or positioning, and can only be avoided by guarding. Nemesis SC5 Battle 04.JPG|Critical Edge: Goddess Force Goddess' Bolt Coming soon. SoulCalibur 6 - Nemesis (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Nemesis' attacks have different properties at tip and at close ranges. Stats SoulCalibur IV Nemesis SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Lance of Judgment SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 4:5, 3 *Hair: 4:7, 8 *Eyes: 9:20, 20 / 0:43, 31 *Wings: 0:0, 0 *1 outfit: 6:48, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 0 *3 outfit: 9:8, 20 *4 outfit: 9:1, 20 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Nemesis SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Judgment Day SoulCalibur VI Race: Lost Souls (Winged) Colors: *Skin: 29, 6, 5 *Hair: 20, 9, 0 *Eyes: 15, 20, 9 / 0, 0, 0 *Wings: 28, 0, 0 / 29, 0, 0 / 30, 0, 0 / 31, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 1, 50, 7 *2 outfit: 5, 8, 7 *3 outfit: 31, 0, 0 *4 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *5 outfit: 20, 8, 9 Weapon colors: *Light of Hope: 31, 0, 0 / 1, 50, 7 / 5, 8, 7 / 0, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Nemesis SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Lance of Judgment Stage SoulCalibur IV Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden (Sophitia and Cassandra's battleground). Nemesis SC4 Stage.jpg|Stage: Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden SoulCalibur V Utopia of the Blessed (Elysium's battleground). Nemesis SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Utopia of the Blessed Music Theme "Wing Of Fate" (Soul Calibur). Quotes SoulCalibur IV *''I will remove all obstacles in my path.'' *''Challenge me again if you dare.'' *''Fool, you dare to stand up to me?'' *''You risk your life and that's all you've got?'' *''It appears I must teach you with pain.'' *''Who are you? State your name!'' *''Who are you? What are you?'' *''You worthless piece of trash.'' *''Can't you even gauge your own enemy's strength?'' *''Let's measure your strength!'' *''You're worthless. Be gone!'' *''I have no time to listen to the loser!'' *''That did amuse me for a while.'' *''There is no need for your justice.'' *''The time has come.'' *''Don't enter a battle you can't win.'' *''How's this?'' *''I'll crush you!'' *''Eyes front!'' *''Too easy!'' *''All talk and no action!'' *''How's this?'' *''Die!'' *''Is that all?'' *''You failure!'' *''Not even close.'' *''Watch me.'' *''Next!'' *''Shut up!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Elimination by force!'' *''Don't take me lightly.'' *''I'll force you!'' *''Don't run.'' *''No escape!'' *''Too late for regrets.'' *''Fight me!'' *''Defeat is worse than death!'' *''Don't get cocky!'' *''Obvious.'' *''Wretched insect!'' *''Outta my sight!'' *''Scared?'' *''Be gone!'' *''Your life ends here!'' SoulCalibur V *''Let's get this over with.'' *''You dare challenge me?'' *''You should have stayed quiet.'' *''I see even dogs have some honor.'' *''Yet another waste of my time.'' *''Wallow in your weakness.'' *''Too easy!'' *''You're finished!'' *''Observe my power!'' *''Your fate is sealed!'' *''It's time... Begone!'' *''But how?!'' *''This is your end!'' *''Die!'' *''Futile!'' *''Fool!'' *''Take this!'' *''Scatter!'' *''Hmph, absurd!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Leave here!'' *''Too slow!'' *''What on earth?!'' *''Crumble!'' *''Beg!'' *''Amuse me!'' *''Not over...'' *''Damn you!'' *''It can't be...'' *''Is this my fate?!'' *''How could I lose?!'' *''It's over!'' *''Face me!'' *''Unlikely!'' *''Impossible!'' *''Repent!'' *''Behold!'' *''Is that all?'' *''Accept your fate.'' Category:Nemesis Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Angel Charaters Category:Goddess Characters Category:Dead Characters